


Rocky Horror!!! On Ice

by musicandmysteries



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Definitely risque but nothing overly explicit, It's Rocky Horror and that's all I can say, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicandmysteries/pseuds/musicandmysteries
Summary: It's a late night, double feature picture show! It's Rocky Horror! It's Yuri on Ice!





	1. Where the Journey Began

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends from Madness....this was an excellent idea....and Happy Halloween!

Church bells rang, and a crowd gathered outside the church to congratulate the newlyweds. Amidst the laughter and chatter, the groom pushed through the crowd and made his way toward JJ.

“We did it, huh?” the groom grinned and extended his hand.

“About time! You two have been inseparable since you met in Yakov’s skating class,” JJ returned the grin and shook his friend’s hand.

“To tell you the truth, that’s the only reason I showed up,” the groom laughed. At that moment, cheers rang out and the bride threw her bouquet. After a brief moment of anticipation while the bouquet flew through the air, it was revealed that Isabella Yang had been the lucky girl.

“Looks like you might be next, my friend,” the groom teased and elbowed JJ playfully. With that, the bride and groom whisked off in their honeymoon car, leaving the wedding-goers to disperse. Isabella made her way over to JJ, excited and with the bride’s bouquet in tow. JJ was overcome with a sense of urgency and made a life-changing decision in a split second. They walked and made small talk before JJ got up his courage enough to speak up.

“Isabella?”

“Yes, JJ?”

“I really liked the….skillful way….you beat the other girls to the bride’s bouquet.” JJ began, feeling at a loss for words.

“Oh?” Isabella asked, sensing there was more that JJ wanted to say.

“Dammit, Isabella…I love you! Will you marry me?” JJ asked, getting down on one knee.

“Oh, JJ…of course!” Isabella exclaimed, reaching for the ring JJ had pulled out of his pocket. In a bout of clumsiness, JJ dropped the ring, sending it rolling across the church’s porch. He fumbled for it, and Isabella followed suit, giggling the whole time. Eventually, they retrieved the ring and it found its rightful place on Isabella’s finger.

“Oh JJ, it’s nicer than Betty Monroe had!” Isabella exclaimed, admiring the ring’s shine in the sunlight. She rambled on about how they’d have a spring wedding and began formulating details. JJ suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was afraid he had made a terrible decision, but he tried to push that thought away quickly. It had to be part of the normal jitters, right?

That night, the couple decided to take a drive to celebrate their engagement and visit Yakov, who was to blame for their meeting. It was raining very, very hard that particular evening, but they didn't let that stop them. The radio chatter and the rain against the windshield kept the silence comfortable. They ended up down a desolate dirt road, and at one point, a motorcycle drove past. Isabella this was odd, and spoke up over the news story.

“That’s the third motorcycle we’ve seen tonight! They sure do take their lives into their hands, what with the weather and all.”

“Yes, Isabella, life is pretty cheap for those kind,” JJ replied. Suddenly, they came across a sign that the road ahead was closed.

“What’s wrong?” Isabella asked, unsure of why the road would be closed off.

“We must have taken a wrong turn,” JJ remarked. “I’ll just turn around and go back the way we came.” No sooner than he began to back up, they heard and felt one of their back tires blow out. JJ groaned, mumbled under his breath, and turned the car off.

“Didn’t we see a house just a little way back?” Isabella asked, offering a solution.

“You’re right, we did. I’ll just go and see if they have a phone,” JJ answered, undoing his seatbelt and preparing to brave the rain.

“I’m going with you,” Isabella remarked matter-of-factly.

“No, no, no, darling there’s no sense in both of us getting wet,” JJ reasoned.

“I’m still going with you. Besides, a beautiful woman might answer the door, and you might never come back,” Isabella teased. The two exited the car and attempted to keep themselves dry with the newspaper they had brought. The trekked back up the road and finally made it to the nearest house. It was a huge house, and it looked old. Isabella and JJ gave each other a look and reminded themselves that this was probably the only house for miles. At the very least, the house should have a phone they could use.

JJ took a deep breath and knocked on the door. They were both soaking wet, and it was cold. The couple desperately hoped someone was home. It certainly looked like it, from the lights that were on.

Several long seconds later, the door creaked open, revealing a mysterious figure.


	2. The Sweet Transvestite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Isabella meet the master of the house, getting much more than they bargained for.

“Hello?” the figure greeted monotonously.

“Uh, hi,” JJ greeted. “My name is Jean-Jaques Leroy, and this is my fiancée, Isabella Yang.” Isabella smiled half-heartedly, and JJ extended his hand. The figure in the door just stood there, making JJ immediately feel awkward. “We have a flat tire just up the road, and we were wondering if we could use your phone,” JJ continued cautiously.

“It’s raining awfully hard out here,” Isabella mentioned, hinting they would like to come it.

“Mmmm…yes…I suppose I should let you in,” the figure responded as monotonously as before. He lazily stepped aside to let the couple in. Their ears were immediately greeted with the sound of upbeat music.

“Oh, are you having a party?” Isabella asked excitedly.

“You’ve come on a rather special night,” the strange man answered, a sly smile creeping across his face. “It’s one of the master’s affairs.”

“Ah…luck him,” Isabella replied politely.

“He’s lucky….I’m lucky….WE’RE ALL LUCKY!” a voice came from the stairs as a pretty woman dressed as a stereotypical maid came down the stairs.

JJ and Isabella were lead into a large gathering room that was full of colorful, interestingly dressed party-goers. They danced and sang about jumps to the left, steps to the right, and pelvic thrusts. It was all too much for JJ and Isabella, and they were thoroughly confused. There was a tap solo that was quite impressive, although the poor guy almost tripped over a rug. JJ let out a chuckle in response, and the dancer, who was dressed in a leotard donned with a glittery overthrow and a glittery top hat, glared at JJ.

The song finally finished, and JJ and Isabella still didn’t know what to think.

“I…think we should leave, JJ,” Isabella whispered to her fiancé.

“Nonsense, we haven’t used the phone yet,” JJ replied. “Besides, they might do some more of their…folk dancing,” he continued, a little louder. The crowd chuckled and continued to stare at the strangers. Simultaneously, JJ and Isabella began to back slowly out of the room.

“Oh JJ, we have to get out of here…I’m cold, I’m wet, and I’m just plain scared!” Isabella exclaimed.

“I’m sure there’s nothing to be afraid of,” JJ began before it was cut off by Isabella’s shrill shriek. He turned and was shocked to see a man…woman….a man dressed as a woman and wearing admittedly well done make up….standing right behind them. It turns out they failed to notice that an elevator was descending behind them when they were back up.

“How do you do?” the white-haired figure, body covered in a cloak, greeted enthusiastically as he stepped off the elevator. “I see you’ve met my faithful handyman…his name is Michele, by the way.”

“I’m glad we caught you at home….could we use your phone?” JJ asked. “We’re both in a bit of a hurry. We’ll just say where we are and get back to the car…we don’t wanna be any trouble.”

“You got caught with a flat? Well, how about that. Now, babies, don’t you panic. I’ll just call a mechanic.” With that, he dropped his cloak and revealed quite the outfit underneath; he was wearing a black corset, skimpy black underwear, high heels, and stockings held up by garters. A string of large, faux pearls also donned his neck. JJ was hardly surprised, the make-up gave it away, but Isabella’s jaw unhinged in shock.

“I’m Viktor, a sweet Transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania,” Viktor, he could now be called, announced enthusiastically. The others in attendance let out a cheer, and Viktor bowed graciously. After walking around and greeting his guests, Viktor returned to the elevator.

“So, come up to the lab, and see what’s on the slab,” he invited, looking pointedly at JJ and Isabella. “I see you shiver with antici-,” the couple leaned in despite themselves. “-Pation” Viktor finished after a long pause, smirking as JJ and Isabella visibly relaxed. The elevator went up, taking Viktor with it in a dramatic fashion. Before Isabella and JJ could do anything else, arms were wrapped around them from behind and messing with their clothes.

“JJ!” Isabella protested, swatting at the hand that was pulling down her skirt.

“Just go with it for now, and we’ll pull out our aces when the time is right,” JJ answered, his own pants coming down.

“Woah, slow down, slow down…it’s too nice a job to rush,” the tap dancer walked up and chided Michele, who was undressing JJ. The tap dancer looked JJ up and down hungrily, and JJ felt his cheeks go warm. Seconds later, JJ was in nothing but his tighty whities, and Isabella was in her bra and slip. Isabella looked downright mortified as she stood there shivering.

“It’s not every day someone gets invited up to the lab,” the tap dancer remarked as he gathered up their clothes from the floor. “You should consider yourself very lucky.”

“I take it you’ve never seen it?” JJ asked.

“HA!” the dancer laughed. “I’m Yuri Plisetsky, of course I’ve seen it.” JJ and Isabella had no idea what that meant, but they followed Yuri, Michele, and the maid onto the elevator for a cramped, awkward ride up.


	3. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor reveals his creation and his plans.

The lab was very large and open. The party guests had made their way up, apparently, and overlooked the scene below. JJ had the distinct feeling that they were thrown into a modern version of a Roman colosseum, which would make them lion’s prey. Viktor laughed quite sinisterly as the group made their way across the cold cement floor.

“Sara, Yuri….go and assist Michele,” Viktor instructed.

“Forgive me, but I’m not sure I got you names,” Viktor apologized.

“I’m Jean-Jaques Leroy, and this is my fiancée, Isabella Yang,” JJ answered, extending his hand for Viktor to shake. Viktor took his hand, then shifted his attention to Isabella.

“Enchanté,” Viktor greeted, kissing the back of Isabella’s hand, prompting a girlish giggle in response. 

“And such charming underclothes you both have. Here, you can wear these…so you feel less  _ vulnerable _ ,” Viktor continued, grinning like a cat and handing them both lab coats. The onlookers laughed at the supposed joke, but it went over JJ and Isabella’s head. “It’s not very often we allow guests into our home,” Viktor commented. “Much less show them hospitality.”

“Hospitality?” JJ shouted in anger. “We didn’t want your hospitality! We just wanted to use your phone!” Viktor turned back to them, and suddenly JJ calmed down and bit his tongue.

“Isabella, you must be very proud. Such a perfect specimen of manhood,” Viktor responded, sounding legitimately impressed. “So…. _ dominant _ .”

“Oh, well, yes I am,” Isabella managed, blushing shyly.

“Everything is ready, master,” Michele spoke up.

Viktor then made his way to the front of the large space, where there stood a large tank of some kind.

“My unconventional conventionalists,” Viktor boomed, addressing the whole room. “You are about to witness a breakthrough in biochemical research!” JJ and Isabella shared a glance. They both agreed that Viktor was crazy, but they had to admit they were impressed . “And paradise is to be mine! It was strange, the way it happened….the answer was there the entire time, but it was more an accident that made it happen. That’s when I discovered that spark…the breath of life….yes….I have that knowledge. I alone hold the secret to life itself!”

Michele turned some knobs and the machine started whirring to life, following Viktor’s instructions. Colors spewed into the tank like paint, making the inside of the tank look like a rainbow. Viktor turned some more knobs; he looked like a mad scientist, laughing maniacally and engrossed in his creation. Before long, although the anticipation made it feel like longer, a figure wrapped completely in cloth emerged from the tank. JJ held his breath, and Isabella felt her heart jump into her throat. Sara and Yuri immediately took to unwrapping the figure, revealing a very stunning man in nothing but tight, gold underwear.

“Yuuri!” Viktor purred, looking his creation over hungrily. Yuuri immediately started sprinting around the room, feeling anxious and unaware of his place in this world. Viktor chased after Yuuri like a mad man, pushing past his guests, all but crawling and stumbling behind his new toy. Finally, Viktor caught up with him.

“Oh really, that’s no way to behave on your first day out…but since you’re such an exceptional beauty, I’m prepared to forgive you,” Viktor grinned. Amidst congratulatory comments and bragging, Viktor asked Isabella what she thought of Yuuri.

“I don’t like men with too many muscles,” she replied sheepishly.

“I didn’t make him for you!” Viktor scoffed. With that, he led Yuuri over to his birthday present, revealing a large, expensive weightlifting set.

“In just seven days, I can make you a man,” Viktor promised, encouraging Yuuri to try out his new presents. Everyone couldn’t help but think that the seven days would mean six long nights for Viktor.

A sharp ding caught everyone’s attention, and JJ and Isabella noticed a deep freezer that they hadn’t paid attention to. The door slowly lowered, and a man dressed in leather and riding a motorcycle emerged.

“Bekaaaaaa!” Yuri shrieked excitedly, rushing over to give the man a hug.


	4. Hot Patootie, Bless My Soul!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Otabek, and then loose him again.

Whatever happened to Saturday night?” Otabek began to sing. “When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright? It don’t seem the same since cosmic light came into my life; I thought I was divine.” Otabek took Yuri’s waist and lifted Yuri onto his bike. “I used to drive around with a chick who’d go, listen to the music on the radio. A saxophone was blowing on a rock ‘n’ roll show, you climbed in the back seat, really had a good time .Hot Patootie - Bless my soul! I really love that Rock and Roll!” Yuri slid off the bike and Otabek and Yuri began to dance. At one point, they tumbled to the ground together, and Otabek kissed Yuri’s neck as he continued to sing.

“My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt. My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt. I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt; she'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine. Get back in front put some hair oil on. Buddy Holly was singing his very last song. With my arms around you, girl, you try to sing along. You felt pretty good, really had a good time! Hot Patootie - Bless my soul! I really love that Rock and Roll!” By now, almost everyone was dancing.

Viktor had enough attention taken away from him at this point, and decided to take action. He chased Otabek back into the freezer, threatening him with a pick axe. Everyone was in stunned silence, except for Yuri, who was screaming and sobbing. Once the freezer was closer with Otabek inside

“Don’t look at me like that,” Viktor said, addressing the pouty expression on Yuuri’s face. “He had a certain naïve charm to him, but no muscle.” Yuuri flexed, and Viktor didn’t waste any time with dragging Yuuri to their bridal suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I did NOT have Otabek brutally murdered with a pick axe....that thought was too much for me to write


	5. Aliens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor sleeps his way through most of the household. We also meet Yakov, unexpectedly.

JJ and Isabella were then taken to their separate rooms. They took a minute or two to get acclimated before crawling into bed to try to get some sleep before dinner. The day had been weird enough, so the alone time was welcome. Someone knocked on Isabella’s door a couple times not too much later.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Hi sweetheart,” JJ’s voice replied.

“Oh, JJ it’s you. Come in,” Isabella invited, lifting the corner of the blanket as the figure slid in. “My darling, this place is so strange.”

“I know it, but let’s forget about that,” JJ’s voice said before planting a kiss on Isabella’s lips. Things moved quickly from there on, and Isabella was surprised but not disappointed. She ran her fingers through JJ’s hair before realizing it was a wig. She screamed, realizing it was not her fiancé who was in her bed.

“Oh, it’s you!” she yelped, realizing it was Viktor. “What have you done with JJ?!”

“Nothing,” Viktor replied innocently. “Why, should I?”

“Oh, you monster, I never would have,” Isabella sobbed. “I was saving myself.”

“But isn’t it nice?” Viktor flirted.

“No, it isn’t!” Isabella screamed.

“Shhhh, you don’t want to wake JJ….unless you want him to see you  _ like this,”  _ Viktor pulled Isabella closer and wrapped his legs around her waist. Suddenly, Isabella had a change of heart.

“Promise you won’t tell?” Isabella whispered sultrily.

“Cross my heart,” Viktor promised, beginning to pepper her with sloppy, wet kisses.

In the meantime, Michele got bored with spying in on the unfolding events and decided to terrorize Yuuri. Viktor had left him chain to the bed in their ‘honeymoon suite’ like some kind of animal. Michele spotted a candelabra with the candles lit, and his face lit up in the same manner. He took the candelabra and walked into the bedroom toward Yuuri. He teasingly shoved the candelabra in Yuuri’s face, causing Yuuri to panic. In his panic, Yuuri was able to tear away from the bed and run out of the room aimlessly.

By that time, Viktor was finished with Isabella and feeling quite satisfied with himself. A couple light knocks sounded through JJ’s room.

“Hello?” he asked as the door open.

“Oh, JJ….we have to get out of here!” Isabella’s voice sobbed as a figure flopped down onto the bed with JJ. pulled the figure close protectively. He was running his fingers through Isabella’s hair protectively, when her realized it was a wig.

“It’s you!” JJ shouted, sitting up suddenly in shock. “I never would have if I had known!”

“I know, but isn’t it nice?” Viktor flirted.

“What have you done with Isabella?!” JJ asked.

“Nothing,” Viktor replied innocently. “Why, do you think I should?”

“You’re terrible!” JJ shouted.

“Shhh….you don’t wanna wake Isabella, unless you want her seeing you  _ like this _ ,” Viktor grabbed JJ’s legs and pulled JJ further down the bed. JJ gasped and moaned as Viktor started kissing his neck and working his way down…his chest….and further….and further….

“Swear you won’t tell?” JJ whispered breathlessly.

“On my mother’s grave,” Viktor promised between kisses.

Michele’s face came on the monitor, seemingly unaffected and unsurprised by the scene unfolding in JJ’s bedroom.

“Master, Yuuri has broken his chains and is somewhere loose on the castle grounds. Sara has just released the dogs.”

“Coming!” Viktor announced before returning his attention to JJ’s crotch, his voice cut off and muffled.

In the meantime, Isabella had left her room and made her way back to the lab. She was distraught and lamenting her actions. She was feeling sorry for herself and wishing her and JJ were amongst sane people again. Out of curiosity, she pulled a lever in the lab, and was shown JJ’s room on a monitor. She was greeted with the sight of JJ sitting on the edge of his bed, smoking a cigar as Viktor, proud as a cat who had just killed a bird, lounged beside him.

“Oh, JJ,” Isabella sobbed. She stopped abruptly when she heard sobbing and moaning other than her own. She quickly discovered that it was coming from the tank. It turned out to be Yuuri, who was scared and wounded. Isabella quickly took to tending to those wounds, when she got an idea. Little did she know that Yuri and Sara were looking on from another room.

“You know, Yuuri, I’d only ever kissed before,” Isabella commented.

“You mean she…” Yuri commented from the room where he and Sara were watching.

“Mhm,” Sara smirked. Things got more and more interesting as the seconds ticked on. Isabella had successfully convinced Yuuri to have sex with her, and they ended up in the tank together, limbs all tangled and giggling with pleasure. Suddenly, they heard the elevator moving, and Viktor’s extremely annoyed voice. They managed to cover in a blanket and hoped they were hidden well enough. Seconds later, Viktor, Michele, and JJ stepped off the elevator.

“You were meant to be watching him!” Viktor spat.

“I was only away for a minute, Master,” Michele protested.

“Well, see if you can find him!” Viktor instructed impatiently. Michele obliged and walked over to the monitors.

“Uh….master…we have a visitor,” Michele announced. Viktor and JJ stepped closer to see the screen.

“Yakov!” JJ chirped enthusiastically.

“You know this earthling? This…person?” Michele asked.

“Oh, I see….so this wasn’t just a chance meeting? You came here with a purpose?” Viktor accused JJ.

“I told you, my car broke down. I was telling the truth!” JJ protested.

“I know what you told me, JJ. But this Yakov, his name is not unknown to me,” Viktor continued.

“He’s a skating coach,” JJ explained, dumbfounded.

“He works for your government, doesn’t he JJ? Does he have ties with the bureau of investigation of that which you call UFO’s?” Viktor asked, pounding on JJ’s chest with each syllable in UFO.

“I don’t know, he might,” JJ offered, still extremely confused.

“The intruder is entering the building, master,” Michele interrupted.

“Well, shall we inquire of him in person?” Viktor suggested, pulling a lever which allowed Viktor to bring Yakov’s wheelchair right into the lab. Seconds later, Yakov came wheeling through the lab, and ended up stopping right in front of Viktor.

“Viktor, we meet at last,” Yakov commented, seeming slightly less surprised than one might expect.

“Yakov!” JJ greeted, shaking the older man’s hand.

“JJ! What are you doing here?” Yakov asked.

“Don’t play games, Yakov.  You know perfectly well why JJ is here,” Viktor retorted. “It was part of your plan, was it not, that him and his female should check the layout for you?”

“I assure you his presence comes as a complete surprise to me,” Yakov offered. “I came here to find Otabek.”

“Beka? I’ve se-,“ JJ interjected.

“What do you know of Otabek?” Viktor interrupted, intentionally cutting JJ off.

“I know a lot of things about a lot of people,” Yakov explained. “Otabek happens to be my nephew.” Gasps came from all areas of the room, including the tank. Viktor noticed this, and stormed right over. He lifted the blanket and revealed Yuuri and Isabella together, completely naked.

“Isabella!” Yakov exclaimed.

“Yakov!” Isabella exclaimed.

“Isabella!” JJ interjected.

“JJ!” Isabella responded.

“Yuuri!” Viktor continued. This continued for a couple more cycles, until Viktor decided to end it.

“I made you,” Viktor warned. “And I can break you just as easily.” With that, Sara interrupted, banging on a gong.

“Master…dinner is prepared!”

“Well fine,” Viktor scoffed. “Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional.” He glared at Yuuri and Isabella before heading to the dining room. Everyone else followed shortly after.


	6. The Most Awkward Dinner Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's birthday dinner is less than it should be, and we find out more about Otabek, Viktor, Michele, and Sara.

The dining room was cramped and gloomy. It might be that there was an air of tension and resentment all around, but the room was so stuffy that it was almost unbearable. When everyone was seated, Viktor decided to get the dinner moving. He put on a party hat, and they began a rushed rendition of Happy Birthday for Yuuri, stopping before the song was actually finished and leaving the song to fade out awkwardly.

“So, Otabek….” Yakov began, hoping to continue the conversation that they never got to finish.

“A rather tender subject,” Viktor replied, passing a plate of vegetables to his right. At that moment, Yuri lost his appetite. He politely excused himself, and the first thing you could hear once he got out into the hall was his blood-curdling screams.   

“I only ask because I fear he may have had a run in with…..aliens,” Yakov explained, once Yuri’s screams had faded.

“Wh-“ Isabella began to express her shock.

“Oh, do go on Yakov,” Viktor urged.

“Well, I found this note,”

“What does it say?” Isabella and JJ asked in unison. 

“I'm out of my head,” Yakov answered, as JJ and Isabella looked over his shoulder. “Oh hurry or I may be dead! They mustn't carry out their evil deeds. Love, Otabek.”

“He always was a troublesome child,” Yakov recalled solemnly. “He enjoyed his motorcycles and rock and roll. He left home the day his mother died, and he was never quite the same.”

“What a guy,” Viktor commented, almost sarcastically.

“Makes you cry,” Isabella added, with a solemn shake of her head.

“And I did,” Yakov replied.

Meanwhile, Yuri was in his room, lamenting over Otabek. Yuri had been so happy to have him back for those few minutes, then Viktor took him away again; this time, probably for good. Yuri sobbed and buried his head in his arms.

“Oh, Beka,” Yuri whined.

Back in the dining room, Viktor was getting impatient.

With a flourish, Viktor stood up and whisked the table cloth away, revealing a see-through coffin underneath. Even worse, the coffin held Otabek’s pale, lifeless body. Isabella shrieked as everyone jumped away from the table. Viktor snapped in that moment, and began to run after Isabella. He chased her all through the house until they reached the lab. Everyone else trailed closely behind, all for various reasons. Once they were in the lab, Viktor managed to grab Isabella, who started to kick and scream. Viktor gave a look to Michele, who pulled a lever and turned Isabella into stone.

“Don’t you hurt her, Viktor,” JJ shouted. Viktor nodded at Michele again, and with a pull of a lever, JJ was stone.

“What have you done?!” Yakov shouted before being turned into stone himself. At that moment, Yuri entered, prepared to give Viktor a piece of his mind.

“You’re awful!” Yuri spat. “All you can do is take, take, take, and give nothing in return.”

“I loved you,” Yuri confessed as he continued down the stairs. “But you ditched me for Beka and then got rid of Beka for Yuuri. Well, I’m through, I tell you! Through!” With that, Yuri was turned into stone like the three unfortunate souls before him.To finish off the entire household, Yuuri was also turned into a statue. 

“Michele, Sara…let’s get ready. It’s time for the stage show,” Viktor instructed, beaconing the siblings to follow.

“When are we going to return to Transylvania?” Sara spat.

“You know I’m very grateful to you and your brother,” Viktor began. “And when the mood takes me, you will find that I can be quite generous.” Sara simply glared and followed Michele to prepare the show. 


	7. The Stage Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey finishes with quite the show

Viktor rushed around and checked his handiwork one last time. The statues of JJ, Isabella, Yuuri, and Yuri had been strategically placed on the stage and then dressed up in skimpy outfits that included corsets, garters, and feather boas. Viktor was dressed up as well, and did his own make-up as well as the make-up on the four statues.

“Alright, I think we’re ready!” Viktor announced, looking at Michele to raise the curtain.

Once the curtain was raised, Yuri was unfrozen and began to sing and dance.

“It was great when it all began, I was a regular Viktor fan, but it was over when he had the plan to start workin on a muscle man. Now, the only thing that gives me hope is my love of a certain dope. Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.”

Next, Yuuri was unfrozen, and followed suit.

“I’m just seven hours old, truly beautiful to behold, and somebody should be told my libido hasn’t been controlled. Now, the only thing I’ve come to trust is an orgasmic rush of lust. Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.”

Next, it was JJ’s turn. The music changed slightly when he unfroze, and he didn’t sing the same tune as Yuuri and Yuri had.

“It’s beyond me…help me, mommy. I’ll be good you’ll see, take this dream away. What’s this? Let’s see, I feel sexy. What’s come over me? Whoo! Here it comes again!”

Isabella began to sing right after JJ finished.

“I feel released, bad times deceased. My confidence has increased, reality is here. The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expanded. It’s a gas that Viktor’s landed, his lust is so sincere.”

A new curtain raised, revealing a very decorated back half of a stage, including Viktor standing at the top of a ladder-esque prop.

“Whatever happened to Fay Wray? That delicate satin draped frame; as it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry, cause I wanted to be dressed just the same.” Viktor sang and began to descend his impromptu staircase. He ended up falling into water below, and came back up floating, his make-up running down his face.

“Give yourself over to absolute pleasure. Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh. Erotic nightmares beyond any measure and sensual daydreams to remember forever, can’t you just see it?”

Everyone followed Viktor into the water, swimming toward the middle of the small, deep pool to be by him.

“Don’t dream it….be it,” they sang over and over. As they sang and swam, they randomly started kissing. It didn’t matter who, because they all ended up a mess of limbs in the water, kissing whoever and whatever was closest to them. JJ started singing on his own again.

“It’s beyond me, help me, mommy,” with that, Yuri grabbed a handful of JJ’s soaked hair and pulled his face underwater as he sloppily kissed JJ’s mouth.

“God bless Lily St. Cyr,” Isabella sang as everyone simultaneously got out of the pool.

The music changed dramatically, and the five began a kick line as Viktor sang.

“I’m a wild and an untamed thing, I’m a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart’ll pump and your blood will sing, so let the party and the sounds rock on. We’re gonna shake it till the life has gone, rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain.”

Everyone else joined in for two repeats before Michele and Sara burst through the door, looking very futuresque and alien-like to join in the singing.

“Viktor, it’s all over. Your mission is a failure. Your lifestyle’s too extreme. I’m your new commander, you are now my prisoner. We return to Transylvania, prepare the transit beam.”

Viktor suddenly grew sad and solemn, imagining himself singing a teary-eyed ballad to a full audience as he slowly made his way through the theatre toward Michele, Sara, and his new fate.

“When I said we were to be returning to Transylvania, I meant me and Sara were to be leaving. I said nothing about you,” Michele explained, yielding a threatening and dangerous looking alien gun. Viktor froze in shock before bolting. He ran back toward the stage and attempted to climb up the curtain. Michel made one shot and missed, but he caused Viktor to fall several feet and snap his neck. JJ, Isabella, and Yakov gasped audibly, and Yuuri rushed to Viktor’s side, pawing through the curtain and throwing Viktor over his shoulder. Miraculously, Yuuri was able to withstand several shots from Michele before falling into the water. Now, Michele’s body count was two.

“What did you do that for?” Sara asked. “They always liked you.”

“They didn’t like me! Nobody liked me!” Michele spat, before turning his attention to JJ, Isabella, Yuri, and Yakov. “We’re about to leave for Transylvania. I suggest you get out of here very quickly.”

The four wasted no time, and as soon as they exited the house, they felt the earth move beneath them when the house started to rise. Meanwhile, Michele and Sara celebrated their victory.

“Oh Transexual, on the planet of Transylvania….how I long to see you dark shores,” Sara mused.

“We will soon be back,” Michele promised.

“And we will once again sing the dark refrain,” Sara sighed.

“With just a jump to the left,” Michele sang

“And then a step to the right,” Sara responded.

“But it’s the pelvic thrust,” Michele demonstrated. Sara was overcome by a fit of giggles and maniacal laughter that faded with the house as it went into orbit. The house grew smaller and smaller in view as JJ, Isabella, and Yuri were left stumbling and gasping for air in the dust. This fateful journey had turned into a night they would never forget.


End file.
